


LetterZ

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Birth Month Cheesy Tropes Challenge! [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hope, Letter to my fans, Minor Character Death, love and respect, you guys enjoy this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for you guys and the end to my series..FINALLY!!! We did it..there's been up and downs but I could never have made it without you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	LetterZ

Okay so I'm not writing a zombie fic..nope not happening not even a little...sorry to disappoint but it's just not my forte. What do I know about gruesome corpses that aren't even laying on the ground or in a casket like they should be? No, instead you want me to animate them give them the names of my favorite characters. I'm supposed to have them walking and talking to one another and looking for means of survival..which may I say is more than just a little gross...b..brains? Really?? 

This has been a fun journey writing these tropes..and I was only late a couple times so in my defense the sucky ones should be politely overlooked! I love destiel..it's basically taken over and corrupted my life like a flesh eating disease...somewhat like a zombie...but I digress. Some have been REALLY good, so if you wouldn't mind taking a second to realize I'm only br...human..you'd understand. 

I'm gonna leave this here so you can comment and tell me which ones were your favorites, and I'm serious bra when I said I wanna hear your least favorites too..preferably with a reason as to why if you have one if not I still wanna know...I'll start; My name is Kelly aka swlfangirl..and my..least favorites were...

Trapped Not Stranded: Because I wasn't really feeling it..I didn't have a new or creative way to do it so I kinda just slapped words together.

Dean's Broken Legs: Despite my effort to reduce the mertalk to a minimum it's still a mermaid fic and I found it very difficult to write..I took a Disney approach and made it short and hoped it didn't suck enough to deter further progression into the series.

Although it was the least of my least favorites...Just Enough To Save You has to go on the list.. I'm not even sure why probably because I have a very hate/hate relationship with death fics and I hate that I made you suffer through it...even though it was nice to break away from my fluffy center.

Now for the best part...my Favorites!! 

Turquoise is the New Black obviously...for so many reasons. I cannot say how greatful I am for the idea...I dunno where it came from if there is a deity at work or I'm just really that clever....probably a God...I'm gonna go with Loki for the hell of it..I kinda like the idea of Richard Speight Jr. or Tom Hiddleston standing over my shoulder and smiling as they plopped the brailliant idea into my head! 

I fell in love with the idea of Donation of Love, my brain child, I'm not sure if it makes me more or less comfortable to think that particular portrayal of Cas felt more Misha to me...but I like the idea of him being a tv show host teaching people how to properly restore and care for their homes...and Dean watching in awe as he helps with the building...I may or may not also have a toolbelt fetish...but back off I'm allowed okay!! 

I'd also like to continue I Did A Love Match, hoping to at some point..I'd like to see how well they get along, if Cas finally decides to fight back, and if he does so with Dean or goes home to take his dad on..or even if he just vents all of his frustration out on Michael despite his good intentions. 

There's so many missing smut chapters I want to write..I can't even tell you..but overall I think I've filled a reasonable quota of hot sex..mostly thanks to my girl @DestielHardcoreLove. She is the brains behind the operation on those I promise!! 

Okay well I guess this is goodbye for this series...it's been fun and I gotta give a massive shoutout to so many people.if I leave you off I'm soooo very sorry..I promise you it's not intentional..but I've gotten amazing love from the following people 

MishaAteMyBlog, ANobleCompanion, Dramatiics, Melacreature, L- Lover61, Lialibea, Lynera, GuiltyBystanders, Love+My+Boys, Kristizoe, Suluvmanga, Halfwit, & Fny! Trebleofdreams

And so many others!!!! I cannot tell you how much ya'll have meant to me, your support and your help through some of this did not go unnoticed. I will forever be grateful and I hope to bring you some more stories...leisurely now that this is all over!! Xoxoxo

*Shuts down computer, as a tear falls down her reddened cheek.*

"Do it Dean, I don't have much longer..." The infected wound on my arm becoming even more painful as the Zvirus pushed it's way deeper under my skin.

"Are you sure about this Kel?...I can wait....give you a few more minutes..." He said, giving me a hopeful glance.

"Nah, Need to get it over with before the monster part happens.. Dean I don't wanna be a monster..not even for a few seconds." I said. The tears coming more easily than before, but the stubbornness on my face unwavering.

"Alright then, I'll make it quick.."

It was quick, he was right about that. One swift movement, a searing moment of heat and blinding pain, before everything went black...


End file.
